Harry Potter's Christmases
by WPL
Summary: This how I seen it was and how it would have been if there was really a Father Christmas


**Harry Potter Christmases**

By WPL

December 24, 1981 Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, was put into the cupboard-under-the-stairs earlier than normal. He could smell a delicious odor thru the grill vent in the door, the door open and he was handed a paper plate, with a few scraps of food, you could see where someone had bit most off. He ate his meager supper and laid down and sleep overtook him.

Next morning as He laid in his cupboard-under-the-stairs, wondering what the noise was. He heard his uncle, aunt and cousin in the living room. Maybe they were cleaning the room, there had been a tree covered in balls and ribbons and lights. With colored paper boxes. His uncle open the door, "Go to the loo and hurry up Boy" and then back in the cupboard, handed him a bowl with some egg and a half of strip of bacon and a three quart full jar of water "Back in the Cupboard, Boy". Later the door opened and "Go loo Boy" afterwards back in the cupboard,

'_did I do something wrong', _he asked himself, and try to think what he had done as not to do it again, he couldn't think of anything. He only been with his aunt and uncle a few months and had learned to keep quiet. Didn't have any idea what was going on out side his room.(the Cupboard)

The next day he was allowed out of his Cupboard and headed for the loo straight away, after finishing he away had a drink of water before leaving the loo, he never knew when he might have another. He headed to the kitchen to do his chores as he passed the lounge, he did noticed the tree covered in balls and ribbons and lights was still there but all the colored boxes were gone.

The tree was gone a week later and every day life returned.

December 24, 1982, Harry locked in his cupboard, earlier than normal, he knew he was in trouble, not sure why. He only touched the tree in the lounge, the one covered with Colored balls, ribbons, little toy like dolls, candy canes and those beautiful twinkling lights. Which had been put up a few weeks before. It earned him a lashing with his uncles belt and shoved in to his cupboard "No supper!" he could smell the pleasing odors of cake and ham, there were also smells he didn't know, but they smell good, then his uncle closed the grill, but the odors were still lingering. He almost felt happy, until his stomach growled. That night he laid there, he heard a noise as someone walking around in the lounge, then nothing.

First thing next morning he was hushed to the loo and back into the cupboard and handed a stale piece of bread, he had his drink in the loo, but was handed a half jar of water, before the door closed and locked.

Later he heard his cousin yell, a happy yell and noise like tearing paper, the other noises he didn't know. He heard music playing, he tried to listen to the words being sung but couldn't. Later as he carried out the trash, more than normal, he found some wondrous toys, broken but wonderful in the bin, he took out a couple and carried them back into the house. His Uncle saw the toys in Harry hands and grabbed them from him and back-handed the boy. And then told him "Boy go put theses back in the bin, there to be thrown away and not to be brought back into this house again, STAY OUT of the rubbish BOY!" handing them back to him. Harry did as he was told as his uncle watched him with glaring eyes. Back in the house, he was shoved into the Cupboard again and locked in "and no supper!"

Days later the pretty tree was gone.

December 24, 1983, Harry was locked in the cupboard earlier once again, after being sent to the loo. Uncle Vernon hadn't closed the grill this night The beautiful tree was back up in the lounge, with a lots of colored boxes. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but he was locked in again, however he did receive a plate, well part of a plate, the foods were kind of heaped on top of each other and not much of each, but they tasted great and he was given a whole jar of water, '_wow'. _He ate his meal, then pulled out the few hidden broken toys he had manage to rescue from the rubbish bin when uncle Vernon wasn't looking. For days Dudley seemed happy, ever since the pretty tree had been put up.

Later He heard Uncle Vernon sister come in and her doling over Dudley as usual. That music started again and it sound sort of like a party, oh well. He played with his toys, the little soldiers, one missing an arm, another a hand, another a foot, the little car sort of crushed and missing two wheels and a couple of things he wasn't sure of what they were one white the other black. Finally the noise stopped and the Dursleys went upstairs to bed.

Later that night he heard a noise that woke him, it was very, very low, but Harry was a very light sleeper, he had to be to stay out of trouble. He looked thru the grill and saw something red looking go by, then heard a strange voice "Hum, plenty of toys here for a boy, there's enough for ten at least, why do they keep stopping here"

Next morning he waited, he knew he was going to get a beating, someone broke into the house last night and he was in trouble. He couldn't have done anything about it and if he cried for help, he would have gotten a beating for waking his uncle up. He sat and waited, finally the door open "Go loo boy and be quick about it" he glanced around everything looked ok, then he noticed some of the colored boxes were missing. However uncle Vernon didn't seem upset.

Back to the cupboard, he was given a glass of milk, a small piece of bacon and a biscuit, the milk smelled odd but tasted ok. Again he heard the music and the sounds of tearing, Dudley yelling, he could make out some of the words this time, the grill was open. snow… high…Peter…a soul …merry… noel… it sounded lovely anyway.

That afternoon he was let out to do his chores, more trash that normal again, the tree was still there, but no boxes. As he cleaned of the table he managed to get a bite of something very a sweet and good off a plate, he wished there had been more… after he washed and put up the dishes, he asked if the could take a bath. Vernon grumbled "No.. have a shower, quickly then back in the cupboard, boy"

The tree was out a week later.

December 24, 1984, Harry was locked in the cupboard again just after dark. Uncle Vernon sister had arrived and he was locked away for the night. He did get a smidgen of pudding as he wash the dishes. He was very careful not to drop one. He did last month, it didn't break but he got a beating and no supper. Again he heard that lovely music, he heard clearly "an apple , a pear, a plum, a cherry" then Dudley squeals then "One for Peter, two for Paul, three for Him who made us all" before Vernon sister complain the music was too loud. He strained to hear more, but not make out any more words, just the slight music. He knew it was something to do with cristmuss, what ever that was, he heard them talking and caught a few words from the telly. The tree and the colored boxes had something to do with it too. And Dudley suddenly had some new toys and clothes much like his birthday. It was good caused he got a few more hand-me-downs, only a few stayed on him though.

That night as he laid dozing, he was woken by the noise of feet walking, softly but loud enough for him, that voice again "Plenty of toys, silly Dasher"

Next morning quick to the loo and back in the cupboard, the sounds of that happy music, which made him feel good for a while and Dudley's yells of enjoyment, the tearing sound, sound of paper being wadded up. Later the door open "Loo boy then chores", the boxes were gone.

After he finished the dishes, his aunt gave him a pair of Dudley's old trainers, _'WOW' _There was a hole in the bottom and a shoe string was broken, but some pieces tape and part of an old box from the bin would fix the hole and he could use the bit of strings of his old ones tied together. They were a little large on his feet, but they didn't hurt like the old ones and with a few strips of box they fit fine. Again more than normal rubbish ands a couple of more treasures pulled out of a bag, when no one looked.

The tree was taken down days later.

December 24, 1985, Harry Potter was send to the loo early and then his cupboard. That pretty tree had been up for days, and so many boxes, but he stayed out of the lounge, only when called in did he enter and stayed as far away as possible from it. There was that music he loved, playing again. Then he heard the front door and Vernon's sister announced her arrival, the music was tuned down, he heard laughing and Dudley's excitement. The door opened handed him a plate, the bits of food tasted wonderful, and for some reason he wasn't locked in this time, but he knew not to leave the cupboard, he did once and hurt for days after his uncle taught him a lesson.

That night every one in bed, Harry woke, the sound of footsteps he placed his ear to the grill, the door open and he fell out, looking at a heavyset man dressed in red. He jumped Harry looked at him

The man said "Who are you and what are you doing hiding in the cupboard" in a whisper."

"Huh my name is boy or freak, no boy I guess and I live here" pointing to the cupboard

The man "how long you been in there"

"Oh it's my room, I've been there for ages I was one I think, my parents were killed in a auto crash and now I live here"

"Dudley"

"That's my cousin, his rooms are up stairs, oh who are you sir"

"I'm huh people call me Fath… er .. Cringle" and he looked into Harry's cupboard _'I own Dasher an apology'_

"Hello Mr. Cringle, huh why are you in my aunts house"

"Oh I'm checking, just checking, nice talking with you huh boy, don't tell anyone you saw me, only get you in trouble"

"Oh… bye"

And he was gone _'what where'd he go_'.

Harry crawled back in his bed and closed the door.

Next morning, he was sent to the loo and back in the cupboard again and locked. He heard the music and the other sounds. Only this time he heard his uncle having one of his fits. Mr. Cringle did something I'm gonna get it and tried to hide in the corner.

In the lounge Petunia Dursley was handing out presents and suddenly froze as she looked at the tag on this unknown package, _Merry Christmas To the Boy who Lives in the Cupboard Under the Stairs. From C. Cringle. _She handed it to Vernon who went bonkers, he threw it down on the floor and stomped it, picked it up and threw it into the fireplace. He bellowed for hours it seemed.

The door finally open late that evening, "Loo boy and hurry, no Lotty- gagging" he got kicked as he headed upstairs and then locked back in after being slapped a couple of times.

Two days later the tree was gone.

December 24, 1986, Harry was locked in the cupboard again. But now he knew what Christmas was, sort of about, he stated school this year, and when he said he had met Father Christmas at school, everyone, well almost everyone laughed at him, then a teacher explained the store Santa's were there to promote the Christmas sprit and wasn't the real Father Christmas. Harry almost said he met the real one, but remember what Mr. Cringle had said he'd only get in trouble so he just said "Oh ok". from the stories they read he knew Chris Cringle was Father Christmas real name.

That night he heard nothing after they went to bed.

But the next morning, as he cooked breakfast and his relatives were in the lounge opening presents. He heard Aunt Petunia gasp and Uncle Vernon puffing up again. The tag read _Merry Christmas Harry, the boy who lives under the stairs, I know your name now Harry Merry Christmas Father Christmas_.

"What kind of sick joke is this" Vernon raged as the present made the fireplace.

Harry spend the rest of the day in the cupboard after hearing his uncle rage for an hour or so. Harry had no idea why, but that never stopped him before, so he took his hits and went to his bed." No supper tonight boy, blame your freaky friends" Harry didn't dare ask what friends. Dudley and his pals makes sure no one will talk to him, let alone be friends.

The tree was gone the next day.

December 24, 1987, Harry assist Aunt Petunia cook a lovely meal and sets the table, then she arrives Uncle Vernon's sister, as he waits on them. They open their presents to each other. Harry received nothing as usual. Had enjoyed the music before she came. He cleans up the mess and washes the dishes, finding a few tasty morsels. Puts out the rubbish and adjourns to bed. The tree had been up for weeks and even seemed to be more boxes. He stay away from them.

Later that night as he lays there he hears the noise, he opens the cupboard door and there he is, the man he thought was Mr. Cringle, with a package in his hand. "You're a thief" "No, no Harry this is for you I was going to place it under the tree for you. Didn't you enjoy the fire brigade truck I gave you last year"

"What truck I didn't get anything last year, I never get anything."

"You didn't" Shaking his head in wonder.

"You got the soldiers the year before I left for you, I seen the broken ones"

"You left something under the tree for me" he noticed the boy looked shocked

Mr. Cringle looked surprised "yes the last two years, now I know you live here and I wish to apologies for not knowing you were here those first years."

A tense moment later

"Oh… well.. don't leave anything again, please sir""What!…Why not Harry"

"I don't deserve anything"

"Nonsense I've watched you and you're a good boy, even though your uncle thinks different"

"If you left me something the last two years sir, I never got them, and that explains why I received a couple of beatings for no reason. Last year uncle Vernon raved about my friends, freaky friends as he hit me. I don't have any friends… Now don't leave anything please sir and just go"

"huh…er …wh… Harry I'm.. I'm sorry I didn't.."

"Please just go and don't come back, sir" and turned and crawled into his bed in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry got up before everyone and checked to make sure there wasn't anything under the tree for him, finding none he then retuned to bed.

Father Christmas the most benevolent being alive was heartbroken to tears as he vanished. He never heard of such. If it hadn't been for the reindeer he would have just sat in his sleight, without completing his deliveries.

He never stopped at 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey again.

Although he could never forget the look in the polite little boys sad eyes that ask never to given any presents again, as not to be beaten.

'_I'm Sorry Harry' _he thought to himself each time he flew over 4 Privet Drive.

December 24, 1998 Harry Potter sat in his chair watching the fire, when the fire moved to the side and Father Christmas stepped out. "Hello Harry"

"Mr. Cringle how nice to see you again, you been well I hope"

"Yes Harry and it's nice to see you"

"Egg-nog sir"

"OH Yes thank you. I was on my way home and saw your chimney smoke and thought I'd drop in, that is if you don't mind or I can just leave and it's Chris"

"No .no stay sir er Chris it's fine. I wish to apologies to you sir, I was a small child who didn't realize you were just being you and tried to make my life a little happier"

"No Harry I didn't understand until I watched your family closer, I quite understand why you said what you did"

"well that's all done with now, sir"

As he sat "Harry are you happy"

"yes Chris I don't believe I could be happier, Voldemorts gone, I married the woman of my dreams and to become a father in half a year."

"What of the other girl, do you think you would have been happier with her"

"No I believe I married correctly, Chris and I believe she's happy with me too, did you want to ask her something"

"no I wondered did she ever tell you of the gift I left her"

"Huh No.. I don't know, not sure.. what gift, I can ask her now, she would love to meet you Chris, if you don't mind"

"Well alright"

Harry walked to the door.

"Sweetheart can you come here for a minute, there's someone I want you to meet"

A few moments later Father Christmas stood up and turned to her "Hello Mrs. Potter, I'm Father Christmas, Harry and I wished to ask you a question" the man in the Red Suit said

"Father, Father Christmas" she looked at Harry questionly, Harry nodded with that smile of his.

He escorted her to her chair and she sat "What do, do want to know"

"Several years ago, sixth year I believe, I gave you a book and I was wondering if I hadn't would you have married the other boy and since you didn't, are you happy that you married Harry"

"Book what.. oh the boo… you send that I thought my mum or dad gave it to me"

"Yes that one and I gave to you"

"I don't know, I certainly hoped I would have married Harry even with out the book, but it did help tremendously. I can't image being without him and yes I'm truly Happy." as she moved over to Harry chair and sat in his lap.

"as I had hoped"

"One moment Chris.. Dobby"

"Yes mister Harry Potter sir, you called Dobby""Yes there eight reindeer on the roof can you see they get some carrots and a bit of barley and a touch of water if they wish. Oh and Dobby afterwards would you like to join us for some egg-nog"

"Raideer, yes sir, join you, you and misses and Father" and he begins to cry.

"Yes Dobby old friend join us and Winky too, if you don't mind Chris"

"Thank you Harry and I know they thank you too, and Yes Dobby would you and Winky join us, please"

"Yes sirs" and he was gone

"Chris what this about a book" Harry asked.

"Oh my love, you remember the book 'The Lovers Quest', I showed you in sixth year, the one we started reading together sitting in front of the fire"

"Oh The one with the inscription 'Read with a Friend'"

"Yes that book a very lovely story"

"You know Chris it took us months to finish that book"

"Oh it wasn't that big"

"No but not even half way thru the first chapters, the snogging caused us to keep losing our place and we would start over, in fact we read the first chapter or I should say part of, at least a hundred times or more"

He laughed "ho, ho, ho"

"Thank you Father Chri..

"It's Chris Mrs. Pot…

"And it's Hermione, Chris"

Hermione remembers the book all to well, it was Christmas morning at home during her sixth year, as her family unwrapped their gifts. Her father handed it to her. She was sure it was a book, as was some of the others, but the handwriting she didn't recognize. _Happy Christmas Hermione from Father Christmas ,_ she gently removed the wrapping and look at the title 'The Lover's Quest', and opened it and inside the inscription read 'Read with a Friend'. She immediately thought of Harry, her best friend. She set it aside to open her other gifts, then breakfast and enjoying listening to Christmas carols with her mother and father.

Later in her room, she looked at the lovely book, opened it again and looked at the inscription and again thought of Harry. After a few minutes she thought why Harry, why not Ron she asked herself, after all Ron was her friend too and has been more friendly than normal as of late and they have been snogging for some weeks before the Christmas break. Why Harry.. Was it the title, she knew Ron won't care to read any thing unless it was about Quidditch or some other sport or one of those girlie witch Magazine. He hardly reads his school books and only after she nags him to. Or was it something else, she wasn't sure.

All she knew was when she gets back to school she would find Harry, her best friend and ask him to read it with her.

Harry had remained at school as he has done before, being the only home he had to go back to, is the Dursleys and if at all possible, No, he preferred to stay at Hogwarts.

He could have gone with Ron, to The Burrow again, Ron had asked if he wanted to, but Ginny would be there and being they weren't together now it would be uncomfortable, so he stayed at school. There were a few others who remained, so he had someone to talk to, play snaps and play in the snow with. The teachers for the most part left them alone. Harry did notice that one couple took advantage of the lacked rules and were snogging all over the place, he even found them in an empty classroom, he heard them as he was walking the halls, and opening the door just a bit and looked in, they were shagging on top of the teacher's desk. He backed out quietly and laughed to himself '_way to go Derick, shag her good' _as he walked off he thought of Hermione for a moment, shaking his head _'what'. _

Later he thought why did I think of Hermione, before I would think of Cho and then Ginny, the latter two he had dated, Cho had smitten him, he wanted to hold her, snog her and shag her, but something was just not right, they're dates turned out badly and then Ginny, she did like to snog, and he enjoyed it, and he did explore a little and she didn't seem to mind, but again something wasn't right. Was it due to being Ron's little sister or he could see Dean and Michael fingerprints all over her, but that's over now they broke-up Thanksgiving. Why Hermione, she's my best friend. But he did think of her, not as someone to shag, someone to hold, to... What.. Why…

He realized he was lonely for his best friend.

That afternoon up in her room Hermione, as she sat and thought of the book and her friend, heard pecking on the window, she opened it and Hedwig flew in, "Hedwig, nice to see you" she exclaimed as she closed the window and took the parchment and parcel and ruffled Hedwig's feathers as she handed Harry's owl, an owl treat and got a dish of water. Hedwig hoots as to say 'thank you' "Your Welcome Hedwig, how's Harry." the snow white owl hoots in a weird manner as telling her 'he's fine, but'. Hermione thinks. She looks at the owl for a moment, she wasn't sure why, but seem to understand Hedwig, something was wrong. She quickly ask "Is Harry hurt?" a hoot that seem to say 'no' , "Good is he troubled?" a hoot that seemed to say 'Yes', "oh he's alone isn't he?" the 'yes' hoot again. "Yes I miss him too" and Hedwig nipped her finger lightly. "Let me get you a piece of Bacon from breakfast and if you feel like it, could you take something back to Harry for me" Hedwig hooted happily 'of course' and puff out her feathers. "Ok rest then and let me read Harry's letter and write mine" Hedwig flew to the chair and wrapped her talons around it and tucked her head under her wing to take a nap.

She opens Harry letter and reads

Dear Hermione

Happy Christmas! Just some things I picked up at Hogsmeade and thought you might enjoy. I hope you're enjoying being home with your parents and I am sure you received a new bunch of books. And other stuff too of course. I enjoyed your gifts and look forward to reading, in front of the fire tonight.

Oh It snowed here again last night, covering all in a new blanket of white, in fact the bottom section of the snowman we built out front, is half buried in the new snow.

There about twelve of us spending the hols here and it nice to have someone to talk to and play chess and snaps with. Although some do rather enjoy it a lot more, you remember Derick from Ravenclaw, he has been snogging Lewinda all over the place. In fact I was walking around the halls, I heard a noise in the Muggles Studies classroom yesterday, and then a moan. I peeked my head in and they were shagging on Professor Burbage's desk, I left before they noticed me.

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves despite being stuck here, for me it's fine no Dursleys, no problems, quiet, peaceful really and enough classmates to keep from being lonely, even if I'm the only Gryffindor here, oh Mrs. Finnigan, Seamus's mother picked him the day after you left.

And would you mind taking care of Hedwig for a few days the weather will be worst, by the time she gets to your place, according to Dumbledore, and won't be safe for flying, It not suppose to let up until just before term starts. I don't want Hedwig out in it and I know she'll be safe with you. Tell her I want her to stay with you, till term, and that I'd be worried if she was out in this storm she'll understand. Hope all is well and can't wait to see you again.

Love

Harry

.

'_Oh well I'll tell her later' _Looking at the sleeping owl

She opens the parcel and sure enough books, two old looking leather covered books she didn't remembering ever seeing before. 'The Runes of Grivosuton' and 'History of the Goblin Wars'. And in between them a novelette 'The Burning Heart'. _'Oh Harry, only you'._ Harry had discovered her hidden secret, she enjoys reading Romance novels.

Later that night with a mug of egg-nog, Hermione sitting on her bed, settled down to read the book Harry had sent her. Upon drifting into slumber land, she dreamed of her being the heroine in the book and the dashing captain was kissing her intensely, she couldn't quite make out the captains face though.

Next morning her knickers were damp and she remembered the dream in glorious detail. _'if only' _she sighed, she had dreams like this for years, _'maybe one day I'll see the face clearly'. _she sighs..

'_It was a lovely story, have to thank Harry'. _She said to herself

Hedwig wasn't to happy about having to stay, but she did. Hermione finally convinced her, Harry just wanted her safe and she could fly and hunt around here. When it was time to return to school, Hedwig took to the wing and left.

Ever one returned from the Hols in good sprits it seemed, hugging, asking what and laughing. Harry met Ron and Hermione at the main door and hugs all around and a nod to Ginny. Ron was wearing his new brown sweater with a big red 'R', Mum Weasley strikes again. Yes Harry got his too, it was in his room. Lavender Brown hugged Ron, trying to rekindle their off beat romance Ron sort of hugged her back. Hermione just looked funny and turned to Harry asking him how his stay was.

They walked to the Gryffindor Tower common room, talking about their gifts, yes Harry received Hermione's and Ron's and they his. When Hermione said she really loved the in-between. Ron just stared for a half a minute and turned and walked off and out the portal door. Hermione just looked at his fleeing back, like someone had stepped on her foot or something.

Hermione as she wiped the start of a tear, then showed Harry her new book, 'The Lover's Quest', and the inscription 'Read with a Friend', she quickly said " Harry when I saw the inscription my thoughts was of you, not sure why, but each time I open it I think of you, silly isn't it"

"No, not at all, I am your friend, Mione your best friend and I'll be more than happy to read with you, anytime, just say when, now if you would like" he had really missed her.

She looked at the closed portal door, "Yes, I think now would be a good time, thank you Harry" and kisses him on the cheek. He blushed.

They sat on the loveseat in front of the fire and began slowly reading. Harry's arm being penned against Hermione was going to sleep and Harry asked if she wouldn't mind he would like to put it on the top of the seat, she moved a enough for him to allow him to pull his arm out and he placed it on top of the loveseat above her shoulders, but not touching. They sat reading.

Ron came in later and looked at them and walked off up stairs, with out a word, they never saw him. Later Hermione said her shoulders were getting cold and Harry moved his arm down and wrapped her into his embrace, his hand touching her arm, she sighed.

"Better"

"Much"

Harry absently-minded began rubbing her arm, which sent little goose bumps thru her. _'Lovely little goose bumps'_ she thought, that made her feel warm, loved.

After a few more pages, Harry asked if she was "thirsty, hungry", she nodded, "lets go to the kitchen for a snack, wait here one minute".

He ran upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak and called Dobby. Ron's bed was empty and Harry could hear a shower flowing.

"You call Dobby mister Harry Potter sir"

"Yes Dobby, Hermione and I are wanting a snack, can you prepare us something"

"Oh yes mister Harry Potter sir, I'll bring it right up"

'_if Ron smelled food he would nose his way in' _Harry thought

"No Dobby we want to come down to the kitchen and eat there if you don't mind"

"Dobby don min ands havzz fods readyz forr Harry Potter andz hiz mizezz Herminzz, sir" and vanishes.

'_My mis.. I wish' _Harry thought with a sigh.

Harry heads back to the waiting Hermione, and they head for the kitchen. Harry covers them with his cloak before opening the portal door. Harry places his arm around Hermione to hold her close under the cloak, Harry could smell the scent of her hair, apples, no something close but not "mmmm" '_she smells good'. _

Then she said softly "Harry" she heard the _'_mmmm'and smiled.

"Oh sorry"

And out the portal to the kitchen they went, where Dobby had a late-night snack waiting.

They sat across from each other and ate, staring into each others eyes. After they finished Dobby ask if they needed anything else.

Harry replied "huh oh Thanks Dobby huh No Thanks Dobby"

Hermione giggled to herself.

After their light repast, and back under the invisibility cloak, Harry pulled her to him again, she snuggled in _'oh Hermione' _Harry thought, then "hu Oh".._ ' what Harry', _she silently asked. He led them outof the kitchen and they walked back to Gryffindor common.

She felt that warm loving feeling again, with his arm around her. _'mmm Harry', _she muses

It was quite late and arriving back in the Gryffindor common, Harry said "err.. I had a wonderful time, huh see you in the morning…. nite Mione"

"Yes Harry me too, till morning then" and kissed his cheek again.

He walked her to the girl's dorm stairs and watched her she ascended the steps, she paused at the top and turned to see Harry face go beacon red. "Nite" and disappeared. She smiled to herself, "humm".

That night she dreamed again of the novelette Harry had given her, in her dream she was the heroine again and this time she saw the face of the dashing captain. She woke just as Harry holding her in his arms was going to kiss her. "Sweet Maeve, Harry" she murmured, her knickers were rather damp.

Next morning Harry waited for his best friend to go Breakfast.

Hermione stepped out of her room and on the landing about to walk down, when she hears.

Ron just came down "Hey mate lets go eat"

"Be right with you Ron, waiting for Mione"

"She knows where the Hall is, come on"

"No, you go we catch-up"

" Oh Ok Harry"

And off he went

Hermione paused for a moment and smiled and walked down.

"Morning Harry,"

He looked up and smiles at her

"What you doing and where's Ron". She notices Harry smile dropped at the mention of Ron's name… '_o did I mess up' _she chided herself.

Harry started to turn to walk away" oh he's gone to eat, I .."

"Harry, look at me" as she hurried down the steps.

Harry turned she could see the slight pain in his face. She grabbed Harry's arm and said "sorry, you were waiting me, wasn't you"

"Huh I " and turned.

"Harry James Potter look at me please"

He turned, she said "sorry I shouldn't have, forgive me" and kissed his cheek, Harry sort of nodded.

"Harry will you read some more with me tonight"

'_please Harry please' _she silently begged

"yes of course, more than happy to" although his voice was slightly off.

'_Yea I messed up' _she thought _'I'll try not to mention Ron again for awhile'_

They walked to the Great Hall and entered together, no big deal, they do it all the time. Ron motion for Harry to sit next to him, there was only room for one,

Hermione said "Lets sit here Harry do you mind, not as crowded" there was plenty of room for both to sit beside each other.

"Of course not Mione, here's fine" and he sat with his best friend.

They sat in semi-silence, Harry wasn't very talkative, Hermione noticed.

After breakfast, they had potions, Ron joined them and they walked to the dungeon together.

"What you sit down there for"

"More room"

"Oh, ok Hermione can you help me with my Transfiguration essay tonight."

"Yes of…" she saw Harry twitch _'I goofed again' "_huh Ron.. uh… Harry and I had planned to…"

"you go on help him, I got something else I need to do" Harry snapped and walked into Potions grabbed his cauldron and sat next to Neville, and pulled out his notes. She moved towards him, but Professor Snape walked in "Please sit Miss Granger" so she sat next to Susan Bones. She glanced back at Harry once, but he was looking the other way helping Neville.

After Potions Harry disappeared, Hermione was almost late for Ancient Runes looking for him.

He didn't show-up for supper, she waited til meal over, before heading to Gryffindor common.

Later in the common room, as Hermione was helping Ron with his paper and looking at the portal, watching for Harry. Ron tried to kiss her several times, she would turn away or push him back "Stop it, Ron.. Write"

After about twenty minutes Lavender walked in and looked upsettingly at Ron, she had been crying, you could tell and she rushed upstairs.

Hermione stared at fleeing Lavender for a moment, shrugged then looked back at the portal doorway.

An half hour or so Ron asked "What did I do… if this about Lavender, I didn't do anything she kissed me"

Hermione turned to him "What?"

"I said she kissed me"

"Who kissed you?"

"Lavender, before I knew she wrapped herself around me and kissed me"

"Oh who cares" she said as the portal door opened, in walked Harry wet and covered in mud.

"What do you mean who cares, I do" Ron said. And grabbed her hand.

Harry heard "cares, I do". and saw Ron holding her hand, He walked quickly straight passed them, staring at the floor.

Stunned at first by Ron's sudden grab, "Har.." she barely got out

But Harry had already gone up to the boys dorm.

"UH Ron…" jerking her hand out of his and ran upstairs to her room, carrying her book, crying.

"Mental, she mental" Ron said as he picked up his books and parchment and headed upstairs to his bed.

Of course Ron didn't tell Hermione it was not just a kiss. '_Hey it was just a knobber, no big deal it's not like we're shagging again'_

Lavender had met Ron outside the Great Hall after supper was over. He was walking to the common alone, Hermione had ran off ahead looking as she was going to cry.

During supper She only pecked at her food. _'what's with her' _Ron thought briefly.

"something wrong Hermione" he had asked once.

"No"

"oh ok" and continued to stuff his face.

That was their supper conversation.

In the corridor Lavender grabbed Ron and pulled him into a searing kiss and pushed the non-fighting Ron into a near-by broom closet and soon had her tongue painting the insides of his mouth and her hand down her trousers, gripping him tightly He moaned and grabbed a breast, a familiar bra-less breast. Next he knew his trousers and boxers were around his ankles and Lav was stroking him, she broke their kiss and looked into his eyes, she could see the lust there, _'good enough for now', _she thought and lower herself to her knees and took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head, sucking gently at first then harder as she played with his sac.

"oooh Merlin" Ron muttered and rather quickly released a wave of hot spunk into her sucking mouth. She choked slightly on the first, but held him in and swallowed it along with the following smaller spurts. Then Ron going soft slipped from her mouth and before she could rise up.

He pulled his trousers back up and said "Thanks… need to go study" and left a stunned Lavender on her knees, as he stepped out into the corridor and headed for Gryffindor common.

After Harry showered and dressed for bed, he walked to his bed, he turn to sit on it, and saw Ron laying on his bed.

"Ron why are you here.."

"Where else would I be"

"I saw you and Herm…"

"She's gone nutter if you ask me, she was helping me do my paper, then I was telling her how Lavender jumped me I figured that's why she was mad at me, the whole time she just sat there holding some stupid book, I took her hand, you walk thru, she said 'Ron' you know the angry way of hers and rushed upstairs. She gone mental that one".

Harry jumped into his trousers and headed down stairs, looking around the common, just Ritchie was sitting there on the couch.

"Huh Ritchie you seen Hermione"

"No not since, no not since supper, I just got in though"

"Oh ok" Harry looked at the girls dorm stairs for a few moments, then walked slowly across the room and sat on the loveseat, front the fire and stared at the flames.

Several people walked thru, Harry didn't notice.

Hermione finally regain her composure and drying her tears, _'OOh that Ron…I need to get up earlier to apologies to Harry before..' _she thought to herself laying on her bed, when Parvati Patil walked in "Hey Hermione what's wrong with Harry"

"What… Harry… something wrong" she started sitting up worried.

"Yea he's sitting in front of the fire staring at the flames, I said hello and sat next to him, he didn't even notice, something definitely wrong with him, he didn't notice me." the Gryffindor beauty said.

"I, I don't know, maybe I should check, thanks Pav"

She picked up her book, wiped her eyes and quickly headed downstairs.

There he was watching the flames, she smiled. _'oh Harry'_

Neville was talking to him, well trying to talk to him.

"Hi Neville, may I talk to Harry""You can try" shrugging as he stood up and walks off.

Hermione sat next to Harry and picked up his arm and slid in under, and next to him, pulled his arm around her shoulder and opens the book, "Harry where were we" holding the book in front of them.

Harry looked down and pulls her closer with his arm. "Not sure maybe we should start at the beginning"

"Yes Harry, the beginning" and open to page one, somewhere around page six "I'm sorry Harry" as she turned to him. He turned to her "My fault Mio.." and they kissed.

That first kiss, their lips met and pressed softly together, Hermione could feel her heart speeding up, the rush of heat from her lips to her toes, she almost felt faint, but not, her eyes were closed, but swirls and swirls of color danced around her, she could hear music, beautiful music and rockets. Harry had his arm around her holding her to him, she could feel him embracing her, it was pure heavenly. _'Oh sweet Maeve! Harry' _she opened her mouth and push her tongue to his lips, which parted as she licked his, their tongues met and fondled each other. _'God if he asked I'd give him my virginity right here' _she thought, _'Ohh where did that come from' _. When they ran out of air they broke. "Oh Harry" she whispered

He whispered "Hermione I, I …"

"Harr.." and they kissed again.

Several people walked by, just looking at the entangled couple. They were totally impervious to the world around them. Lavender Brown walked thru and smiled_, 'Ron's mine now' _and danced up the stairs.

Finally they broke again and looked into each other eyes, not saying a thing, then Hermione spoke "Harry, I love you".

"and I love you Hermio.."

And they kissed deeply again feeling each others soul. When they broke this time Harry settled back into the corner of the loveseat and Hermione moved too turning and resting her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on the midsection. Hermione felt warm, happy, loved once again. After a few moments, "page six I believe, my love"

"Yes Harry" and she opened the book, they read two pages and kissed, one page and kissed, then two, then one and one and one, then sleep slowly over took them, and that's where Ron found them the next morning. Harry was half laying on the loveseat and Hermione was curled up on top on him as Harry held her.

What's the Bloody Hell!" he yelled, waking the sleeping couple.

"huh what oh hi Ron" Hermione said sleepy

Harry yawned, "hi "

"What do you mean hi, why are you holding Hermione like that" he barked

"Because I want him to Ron, go have breakfast" Hermione answered in that matter of fact voice of hers, snuggling into Harry.

"Huh… What" the look on Ron face utter bewilderment, then he turned and stormed off.

"That went well" Harry said

"He'll get over it, I'm sure Lav will jump at the chance to get him and I hope she does, I got what I want" and kissed him.

"Hungry my love" Harry asked

"For you" and kissed him again "but lets clean-up and change then go have breakfast"

"Meet you here in ten" Harry helping her up

"Fifteen please"

"Oh ok.. as long as you need love, just don't keep me waiting too long, someone might get me" Harry popped off with a sly grin.

"not a chance you're mine.. now" as Hermione looked deep into his sparkling green eyes.

"Yes my love" and gave her a quick kiss.

And off they went, he to the boys , she to the girls.

Victoria met Hermione as she was entering the shower "Hey Hermione that was you with Harry last night, did you both sleep in the common room, your bed was empty, is he a good kisser it sure looked that way, you two going together now, what about Ron, and Ginny, is he good…"

"You said that"

"Huh"

"never mind, yes he's the best and yes we did sleep, that was all, and yes he is and yes we're going together, he's mine, Lav can have Ron and Gin has Dean, now if you'll excuse me I need to clean-up and meet my Harry for breakfast" all in one breath and headed to shower leaving a smiling Victoria standing there, as her brain caught up. She turned to spread the word, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are a couple.

Eight minutes later Harry was in the common room waiting. A few minutes later down the steps came his angel. Her hair was still damp and sort of laid back, she had on a tight pair of jeans and very sexy blouse, a vee-necked showing a bit of cleavage. Harry's pulse rate went up, she had a hint of lipstick and eye liner.

"God, Hermione you're beautiful, I mean you always were but… wow"

"Thank you Harry" she blushed and kissed him "Lets eat"

"First lets dry that hair, don't want you getting sick" and wave his wand drying it.

"But Harry" Her hair popped back to normal

"I love it this way, it's you" and kissed her "and I love you"

"Oh Harry" she moaned and kissed him "you oh Harry… Lets eat"

It was Saturday morning and not ever one was up yet, but those who were, stopped and watched at the newest Hogwarts couple walk in Hand-in-Hand, their eyes for each other. They watch Hermione sit first, then Harry sit beside her. And they kissed lightly, then Harry help her fill her plate then his and they ate, sometimes feeding the other. Everyone stared.

Ron was stunned, angry, confused not sure what he was, until Lavender slipped closer next to him and placed her hand on his thigh, and whispered in his ear "Don't they make a cute couple Ron"

"Huh yea I guess" He whinged gripping his fork tighter.

Lavender reached over and lightly squeezed his groin and he seemed instantly to forget them and turned to her and whispered "Keep that up woman and I may have to shag you right here"

"Lets find a empty broom closet" she whispered and nibbled his ear, Ron left a half empty plate, his second of course.

There was a Quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Slytherin after breakfast. Hermione asked Harry if he want to go watch, he looked at her for a moment, "Why not, a blanket a couple of drinks, sandwiches, the book and you, what a perfect day"

"Harry if we take the book we may not watch much of the game"

"So"

"Oh oh ok Harry" she purred.

"Oh I need to go to Gringotts next chance, I want to get you a ring, to show the world you're mine"

"A a ri.. ring" and she jumped on him giving him a Hermione hug, followed by a deeper kiss. After a few minutes they broke and headed to the Gryffindor tower to get their winter robes.

Harry called Dobby and asked for a wicker basket with blankets, sandwiches, and a thermos with mafted mulled cider for an outing. And shortly they were off to the Quidditch pitch.

They didn't make it to the pitch however, they stopped at the end of the tree line and placed the blankets on the ground, and Harry sat against a tree facing the pitch, Hermione sat in front of him and laid back on his chest, covered themselves waist down with one if the blankets, she then cast a warming spell, handed him a drink and pulled out their book. Page one, they almost made chapter two, between the kissing, before the game was over.

Ron and Lavender walked up. Hermione had half rolled over and their lips were locked together as tongues caressed each the others, and wrapped in each others arms.

'_damn she never snogged me like that' …_Ron observed

"Hey Harry… huh you and Hermione want to go inside, games over, it's past time for dinner and it's getting colder" Ron interrupting them.

"Oh hi Ron, is it.. hadn't noticed, shall we my love" Hermione said sweetly to Harry

'_my love?' _Ron looked at her '_she called him 'my love'_

"Sure yes if you wish love" and Harry slipped out from behind her and helped her up receiving a kiss. They turned and hand-in-hand walked towards the school

"Huh what about" and Ron pointed to the blankets and basket, the only thing they picked up was the book.

Lavender said "Ron they're newly in love, leave them alone, here carry this" and handed him the basket after wave packing everything inside. They followed the happy couple, well that is after Lavender kissed her Ron and whispered she was getting randy again.

"it's such a lovely day isn't it" Ron was heard to say.

Later they sat in the Gryffindor common in front of the fire, Hermione had changed her clothes again, this time into a baggy blouse and a soft comfortable skirt. She had placed their book carefully in her trunk.

She had ask Harry if he wanted to read some more and surprisingly he said "No, tonight I want just to hold you in my arms, no distractions, just you and me in front of the fire" she smiled, her heart leapt.

When she came down, there was her Harry sitting on their loveseat, with two mugs of cider, with cinnamon sticks laying on a small plate beside, waiting for her. She sat on his lap and kissed him "mmmmm. Harry cider and cinnamon have you been reading my books"

"Huh no just seemed right… as this" and kissed her.

'_Oh god yesss Harry'_ her inner voice sang.

They kissed and stirred the cider with the cinnamon sticks and sipped, she snuggled up against him as he held her and kissed and sipped and watched the fire, there wasn't twenty words spoke.

A short while after they finished their cider and snuggling, Hermione pulled Harry's hand under her blouse and Harry lightly rubbed her bare mid-section and they kissed. Hermione could feel Harry's excitement under her. Then she moved his hand to her bra-less breast, wordlessly telling him, she was his and it was ok. She moaned as the first male even touch her. He kissed her again and he carefully, softly fondled her. Soon Her knickers were soaking. He broke their kiss, she looked deep into his eyes and purred "Oh Harry, my love" as he lightly pinched her harden nibble, she moaned and nibbled her lower lip. After another lingering kiss, she laid back enjoying Harry's hand.

They heard someone walked in, Harry didn't jerk away his hand, just held it still, cupping her, the blouse hid all, as Neville sat and talked to the couple for a time. To Hermione it was heavenly, her love was holding her intimately as they talked to their friend. He finally left them alone again and they kissed. She thought to herself _'Oh Harry if we were somewhere private' _she kissed him again _'God my knickers are dripping wet again' _.

They once again fell asleep there, she in his arms, as the noise died and the fire crackled.

Next morning Victoria gently shook Hermione "Again? Do we need to move your bed down here"

Harry said quietly "Could you" the girls giggled.

Just then Ron came down "Damn Harry do you ever plan to sleep in your bed again",

Hermione blushed, Harry gave him a side-ways look.

"I'm hungry, anyone seen Lav"

"I'll see if she's up " said Victoria.

"No I'll go.. I need to freshen up and you should too, my love" as Hermione stood up, after Harry undetected by the others had slipped his hand from under her blouse, much to both dismay. Harry rose and walked her to the stairs, she kissed him and up she went.

"Bloody hell Harry you got it bad don't you" Ron said

"Got what" Harry said looking up the stairs as Hermione disappeared "Oh… yea" and went to loo and shower.

Harry was waiting, when Lavender and Hermione came down. Hermione gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh Lavender, Ron said he'll be at breakfast and ask you to join him"

"Ask, sure he did, but thanks Harry" and started to get a quick peck, but stopped, then she looked at Hermione, Hermione smiled that smile 'mine', but nodded so Lav quickly pecked his cheek.

"Breakfast my love" Hermione asked

"Are you on the menu, if so most assuredly." Harry said hugging her, before releasing her.

"Harry" she cooed. And took his hand as she kissed him again "Maybe" and off they went to Sunday morning meal. .

The ones who didn't see them the day before, watched in wonderment as the two lovingly Gryffindors fed each other, between quick kisses, not all were that quick.

"Hey Harry, Hermione we're going to Hogsmeade, you two coming" Ron asked. Lavender was holding his hand.

"Hermione"

"Yes Harry lets"

"Ok we're coming, Hermione needs her winter robe, I'll grab my scarf.. we'll be right down"

Hermione getting her winter robe, picked up her scarf and without thinking slipped their book into her robe pocket. She met Harry at the foot of the girls stairs. And arm in arm out they went, meeting Ron and Lavender.

Neville, Luna, Victoria, and the Patil twins along with Susan Bones were in the entrance also and they all walked into Hogsmeade, chatting, throwing snow, laughing.

They had a wonderful time, they stopped at Honeyduke'sfirst for treats and sweets, after which they split-up, Ron to Zonko's with Lavender and Neville. Victoria, Susan and the twins off to some dress shop.

Harry asked Luna if she would like to go with them to the Book shop. You could tell she wasn't sure, but Hermione grabbed her arm "You're coming with us, it'll be fun", Harry took her other arm and off they went, Luna between the loving couple. They enjoyed going thru the books.

Luna was so happy, being with friends, _'friends,' _she mused to herself and even found a book, the title of 'The Sly and Hidden Magical Creatures Handbook'. She squealed in happiness as she clutched the book to her chest.

They paid for their books and retreated to Madam Puddifoots for tea and cakes. Luna was engrossed reading her upside down book. _'how does she read that way' _Hermione said to herself, shaking her head slightly, before she and Harry began reading their book. Two and a half whole chapters, before Lavender drug Ron and Neville in. Ron was going on about something.

Hermione moved to Harry's lap to give a chair to Neville, Ron sat in the last and Lavender sat on his, she shifted once.

Hermione laid back against Harry as she felt him under her again getting excited. '_Oh sweet Maeve!'_

They had a lovely tea, even with Ron's prattle, before bundling up to head back to Hogwarts.

That evening they did their schoolwork to the enjoyable nagging of Hermione and Ron's grumbling and Lavender was assisting Hermione to make Ron to his, Harry chuckled to himself. Then after they finished Lavender kissed Ron good night and each when up. Harry and Hermione were the last two in the common, after kissing several times goodnight, Harry watch her as she climbed the stairs, she turned and looked at Harry, then ran down and jumped into his arms and kissed him. They ended up spending the night on the couch, partially under a conjured blanket, Hermione laying on top of him, her head nuzzled into his shoulder as he held her.

They woke next morning when Lavender, still in her nightshirt, and showing Harry some of what Ron enjoys regularly now, shook them as she whispered to Hermione " why don't you just move in to his room at least it would be a bed" teasely.

Hermione glowed red blushing. She kissed Harry and ran upstairs to shower.

"and you mister go clean-up, Hermione deserves a clean and presentable boyfriend" and smiled before she headed up too.

Minutes later a loo'd, showered, freshly dressed Harry waited

Ron walked by shaking his head as he headed for breakfast.

The week pasted Harry and Hermione were together as much as possible, she watched as he practiced, as she usual did before only now she enjoyed it more, being it was something Harry loved doing. Although that death defying dive of his scared her more now, her heart seem to almost stop at times, then he pulls up and flies off to catch the snitch. They sit in the common in front of the fire most nights, eat together sharing eachs food, and they did their school work together, of course Ron was always asking questions as usual.

The one that surprised Hermione was when Ron ask, "Harry when did you start fancying Hermione?"

"First of September 1991, just too stupid to know" without a moment hesitation.

"Oh.. huh" the confused Ron trying to count it out.

"Oh Harry" and she gave him a kiss..

Friday evening arrived, after supper Harry and Hermione sat cuddling in the Astrometry Tower looking at the stars, in between kisses, Hermione had cast warming spells and they held each other. As they kissed Harry hand began to roam, he found she was without a bra again and both enjoyed his manipulations. Hermione's hand slip onto his groin and found a sizeable lump in Harry's trousers, they both moaned into the others mouth. When they heard someone on the stairs, they moved their hands away from the enjoyable area's of each but continued kissing softly.

Then "Ooo enjoying ourselves are we" Draco sneered as he saw them stepping onto the rotunda.

Harry already had his hand holding his wand, Hermione whispered "Don't" as she placed her hand on the top of his.

Pasty mumbled "Oh leave them alone, Drac and kiss me"

"We'll just leaving" Hermione said and took Harry by the hand pulling him away.

"That's right Potter run away, listen to your …." Pasty kissed him, before he said something to rile Harry, she had other plans for Draco, and watching him and Potter fight wasn't one.

On the stairs Harry was fuming till Hermione said softly "leave it Harry, he's not worth the trouble"

And kissed him, he forgot all about Draco.

They looked for another place to be alone together, but there wasn't any. In fact 'The Broom Closet' appeared to have several couple waiting outside it, pressed into the coves around it, as they passed by. So they returned to Gryffindor common and found their loveseat empty and cuddled, however Neville, Colin, Seamus, and Cormac playing snaps and didn't allow any real privacy or quiet. They enjoyed being together close, hugging and kissing anyway. They finally went to own dorms, even though it was early morning the boys were still at it, to shower and bed.

Saturday morning, a happy Harry waited in the common for Hermione as usual, Ron was waiting for Lavender.

"You know this is your fault" Ron sniveled"What… What's my fault" Harry asked having no idea what Ron was going on about this time.

"Having to wait breakfast" he grumbled

"Huh.. what" looking at Ron not understanding.

"Lav been griping, Harry always waits for Hermione, Harry does this for Hermione, Harry does that for Hermione, Harry sit her first, Harry does this, geezze Harry all the girls are ragging their boyfriends, Damn Harry.. Hermione got you whipped"

"No.. she doesn't.. I do what I do because I want to, for the girl I love, I enjoy seeing her happy and when she's happy I'm happy" Harry answered a little pissed at his friend..

"You shagging her?"

"Excuse me" Harry gave his friend a hateful look.

"Are you shagging her, you must, can't get a piece of parchment between you two most time and as much as your up her backside you must be."

Harry grit his teeth, before he hurt Ron, a moment later

"Ron weather I am or not is surely none of your business and I would appreciate if you wouldn't ask again." in that tone, Ron knew to drop it, Harry was getting pissed.

"Sorry mate, I know you're not… huh sorry I said…"

Hermione and Lavender were just out of sight up stairs hearing every word.

Ron being Ron couldn't shut-up

"just don't be so I don't know so.."

"Caring, attentive, helpful, loving, trying to make her happy, please her, what?"

"I don't know, just stop it will you, everyone griping"

"Let them gripe, I love Hermione and I'm so thankful and lucky she loves me, and I don't feel I'm doing anything wrong, and you know me, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't"

"yea I know… just don't…"

And Hermione with that being said, stepped into view "Hi boys waiting long" before Ron pissed Harry off further.

Lavender right behind. As she walks down past Hermione, Hermione thought she heard "and none for the jerk today"

Lav stopped at the bottom and waited until Ron stepped to her and kissed her "morning Ronald"

Ron twitched he knew she was pissed about something, _'now what I do'. _But he was hungry and had waited long enough.

"morning Lets eat I'm starved" he led Lavender off.

"Morning Harry " Hermione softly spoke

"Morning Mio…" and they kissed.

"What was Ron on about"

"Oh you know Ron, he's just being Ron, hungry my love"

"For you my love""Huh, oh"

"Lets eat you need your strength" and they headed for the great hall.

Quidditch today was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Harry didn't want to go to the pitch, too noisy, didn't feel like hearing all that noise today.. too crowded. And he didn't want to be anywhere near Ron and have to listen to more of his nonsense. Tomorrow they could go to Hogsmeade, so what maybe the Astr..

"Fancy a walk, maybe along the lake" Hermione ask

"Anywhere with you my love"

The couple drifted down by the lake, it was a little coolish, and the wind was just lightly stirring. Harry held her to him. As they walked along the shoreline they stumbled upon a clearing among the bush line and the old stone blocks, that look like an old wall at one time, actually it was a small niche like spot, three side of thick bush covering stones, the open side facing the lake, a large tree protruding from the back edge. They laid the large blanket on the ground, Harry sat down, placing his back against the tree, Hermione sat between his legs, facing away from him and leaned back, Harry wrapped his arms around her, she cast a warming spell and pulled an edge of the blanket over them. Harry's hand laid on her mid section once again, under her robe, but on the outside of her blouse. Hermione sighed pulled their book from her robe pocket and opened it.

After reading a few pages, she reached down and pulled her blouse up slightly allowing Harry's hand to now rub her bare skin. A few more pages and she said softly "Harry my love I'm not wearing a bra" as she turned and kissed him. Minutes later she turned to read and Harry's hand found a hard nipple, she cooed, he fondled one then the other, _'oh Harry my love' _they read another half page, before she turned and pulled Harry off the side of the tree and laid on top of him. They kissed as Harry pulled the blanket edge back over them. "Oh Harry" they kissed, she could feel his excitement again. "Harry… make love… to me.. I want… you inside" between kisses.

"Yes my love, but first I want to taste you" as he rolled them over and disappeared into the blanket.

She raised her hips to allow her panty to be removed. She felt his hot breathe on her skin, she moaned joyously. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as Harry's tongue gave her, her first male induced orgasm. She knew he would be the father of her children someday.

Harry had never tasted anything like it, sweet, oh so sweet with a hint of tangiest, he could drink her nectar all day and still want. He wanted more now and kept at her, as her second orgasm shot thru her she grabbed him and pulled him up and kissed him, tasting herself. As she reached down and undid his trousers, Harry pulled them down and Hermione soft hand found him.

They moaned, he gritted his teeth to keep from spewing, she felt him trembling and dove under the blanket and took him into her mouth. _'sweet Maeve he seems huge' _never seeing a real one before she wasn't sure.

"Oh God Hermione" he moaned, shortly oh too shortly he filled her mouth with the first load ever, other by his hand. She took it all, swallowing greedily. _'mmm you taste good my love.. I'll do this as often you wish' _.

She slid up to his lips and kissed him as she held him in her hand, he never soften a bit. "Harry, my love do you want on top or shall I"

"What do you think how huh I don't know"

"Harry you're a virgin too, my love"

"yes… too.. you're a virgin.. I'I thought"

"Yes my love, I'm a virgin, I've been saving myself for.. for You… and no one has even done what you've done to me or about to" and she straddled him guiding him to her.

"Oh God Hermione"

"Harry oooh"

She was stretched oh so loving stretched, the pain pasted quickly, but was worth every delicious moment of, as she lower herself onto Harry, the man she loved. They kissed as she yelped into his mouth and became a woman, his woman and he her man, when filled and their pelvic areas was as close to one as you can get, she stopped. Feeling him inside her for the first time, She could feel his heart beat, she heard his moan and sees the sparkle in his eyes.

"I love you Harry"

"And I love you Hermione my love… and ..and someday I want you to be my wife"

"Yes Harry, yes I'm yours now and always"

And they made love, sweet wondrous marvelous love, Hermione grinding her body on him and he slowly rising his hips back and forth, pushing her thru orgasm after orgasm. She tighten on him each time she came, ' '_Oh sweet Maeve' _as she built for the best yet as she held back, then she ground into him hard and found his lips and he thrusted up into her, she spasmed on him as she climaxed and screamed into his mouth, she felt him grow inside her and twitch as his seed filled her womb, that hot sperm pulsing into her, she orgasmed again. The world was full of sparkling colors and stars, she heard music, her favorite from her childhood and she knew what true love was. They both blacked out for a moment or two or ten, not sure.

She heard "I love you Hermione Jean Granger, you are my heart and soul forever" and was kissed before she could answer.

When they broke their lips, but Harry was still inside her. She replied "and I love you Harry James Potter with my heart and soul forever my love, I'm yours even after death"

"And I yours for eternity, so mote it be" and a bright golden aura enveloped them.

In the Halls of Records deep in the Ministry of Magic, the book of recorded marriages, betrothals, bonds and intent bonds on the daily ledger read the following;

Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger obligatory conjugal. 10 January 1997 11:47a.

"Harry what was that, you saw it didn't you"

"Yes I did it sort of surround us you and me, us"

"Harry do you think maybe our magic…huh.. Well"

"I don't know… but if it did, all I have to say is I love magic and you Mrs. Potter"

"Mrs. Potter, you really think I'm Mrs. Potter.. Hermione Potter sounds nice doesn't it"

"Sounds wonderful to me… oh " Harry looks a little sad.

"What wrong Harry"

"What if just something else and we're just wishful thinking"

"Harry I don't know, but if it just wishful thinking, we'll just have to make it a reality as soon as we can, my love"

"Yes my love Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter"

"Oh Harry, my love, my husband.. Harry make love to me again"

"of course my love just as often as I can"

December 25, 1998, Hermione still sitting in Harry's lap ask Father Christmas. "Chris I want to ask you something about the book, did you charm it or something, I mean I'm won't be upset if you did I was just wondering"

"Well there is a charm on the book, but before you say anything, it's not a love charm or any other charm to make someone attracted to another, I don't work that way"

"Oh then what"

"It's a heart reveling spell, I call it 'The You to Yourself charm'"

" you to yourself I don't understand."

"All the charm does is open your heart so you know who you truly wish, to read the book with, when you open it. That's all, it just shows who, nothing more. And if anything progresses from that, it's of your own choosing, your own heart, hearts. In fact once the book helps you find your friend and the two of you begin to read the book, the charm is over, till the next new owner opens it for the first time. I would never push two people together. The book just gives a nudge to the direction of your heart."

"Oh I see, a good charm, a very good charm"

"And I don't give the book often, only when I see the need" as he smiled.

A moment later.

"Chris, then why Hermione, not that I'm complaining, in fact I thank you for doing so, but why her" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, years ago when you ask me to stop giving you anything again, I did as you asked, but I've been watching you for years, looking for a way to correct my mistake" "Chris it wasn't your fault, you were just being you, spreading joy. You didn't know my uncle"

"I know, but I watched and realized why you asked, you taught me a valuable lesson, sometimes it best to watch better and to leave some things alone "

Hermione stared at the two puzzled.

"Hermione.. you don't know what happen, I can tell by that look. Harry never told you… I should have known" Chris smiled.

"Told me what?"

"Hermione my love, you know about my uncle and how he was. Well years ago…." and he told her of the first Christmases of Harry Potter and the seventh when he ask Chris never to give him a present again.

She kissed her husband 'Uh that horrid monster"

"It's over and done with, Mione. It's in the past"

"As I was saying Harry, I watched over you for years, looking for a way to redeem myself, not only for you, but me as well".

Harry started to say something, Father Christmas continued.

"I could see plainly the love you had for Hermione, but wasn't sure how to express it properly, neither one of you actually. You both were limited in matters of the heart. Harry not knowing any and Hermione knowing only her family and what she read from her books… Her secret desire to be swept off her feet by the dashing captain or knight or such."

Hermione blushed

"As I watch Hermione, I noticed how she sparkled when she first saw you after being apart for a while. And how you looked when someone else took her attention. I saw the hurt in her, when you kissed or paid attention to one of the other girls.

The trouble was you both were too wrapped up in your best friendship to see each other. And I thought of the book and how it would put the two of you together in a way part from the others, even if only for a short time and maybe you would find each other, as each hoped… And I'd have to say it was one of my better ideas and obviously worked as I hoped it would."

"Yes it did, thank you Chris, do you want the book back?"

"Oh no I have others, you keep it and pass it on. especially if you see someone in need or save it for your daughter or son girlfriend" casting a glance at Hermione mid-section.

Hermione smiled.

Dobby followed by Winky pop in quietly, with egg-nog and sweets for five.

"Hello Dobby, Winky Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas Father Christmas" they said in unison

"Happy Christmas old friends" Harry and Hermione said

"Happy Christmas Ma…" and Harry gave them that look

Happy Christmas Harry, misses Potter" and the five sat, sipped egg-nog, nibbling and watched the fire as they chatted of things past and possible things to come.

After the egg-nog and treats was gone and the hour drew late, well wee in the morning.

"Well I need to be heading home, the misses will worry, later Harry, nice to have met you Hermione, Dobby and you Winky, Happy Christmas" As they all stood up and Chris Cringle vanished.

"Good night Dobby, Winky Happy Christmas"

Happy Christmas" and they disappeared.

Hermione turned to her husband "Harry James Potter as long as I've known you, you still surprise me, you know Father Christmas, you've known him for years, do you know how many kids would love to meet him, and you're on first name basis with him.."

"We're on first name, after all Mione, you've met him too and.."

Oh you"

"yes my love"

Oh"

Yes my love

"Oh kiss me"

"Ye…" and they kissed.

Then Harry picked-up his pregnant wife and carried her to bed and made a little more Christmas magic, before sleep overtook them wrapped in each other arms.

That morning after they woke, Harry and Hermione found three new presents under the tree; a box of 25 little green and 25 little black plastic solders, a red fire brigade truck, and box with four matchbox cars.

Happy Christmas Harry,

Chris


End file.
